Toshiro Shigekazu
Written by:Delta History: A well known family of the three quadrant, was born a single child, Toshiro. His father was a skilled warrior with a katana while using a samurai's stance with power behind his arms and his back straight and strong. His mother was a normal woman who was quite a special woman, who loved her family and her newborn child. During the peaceful times they were now in, Toshiro was taught to wield a sword at the young age of four years old. But the boy had a problem during the training time, he had terrible balance and a lack of disipline. His father usually required Toshiro to spend time his mother in order to gain a better look on life and lose his arrogance. But, no matter what his mother could do, Toshiro still had a big head when it came to being around others. Years later from learning to actually wield a blade like a samurai should, Toshiro's father went off to face the Sorcerer when rumor came that he had resurfaced. But bad news came to the Shigekazu family... Toshiro's father had died by the personal hand of the sorcerer. This brought Toshiro to become a better swordsman and travel somewhere to do this. Because noone he knew could help him in his quest to seek his revenge. Like his father had told him when he was younger, Toshiro had to get over his strong minded feelings toward people and things around him, yet Toshiro had never learned. So Toshiro asked his mother to retrieve his father's sword from the graveside, which stood as a headstone for his father. Toshiro was given permission to take the blade and use it as his own sword. He dedicated his life from that day forward to avenge his father's death and to become a noble, strong warrior like his father once was. Then Toshiro set out to face the sorcerer one day and avenge his father. Abilities: Sword Techniques: Frigid Slash Cold Cut: Is a sword technique learned in the mountains of Yama Zengo. The technique was thought up by Toshiro as he roamed around the mountains during the Civil War of the Fuseishutsu clan. It was designed to be a reminder of where he came from as well as a deadly attack. The attack itself, is a slash that freezes the cut and the blood on contact. The sword stays a constant temperature and is able to be pulled back out of the frozen person with ease. Winter's Edge: Amane's adaption to use energy with the 'Frigid Slash', than taught it too Toshiro. Who already had some type of energy control of coldness and ice. This is a sword beam version like the Celestial Slash that freezes the enemy as it cuts through them. Considering the technique is a frozen/freezing version of the Celestial Slash, when it cuts, it cuts completely throught the enemies until the energy is gone. Glacial Stab: A technique brought to life by Toshiro's imagination. Thought up in a dream sequences involving his mother he awoke to find larger pointed ice peaks sticking out the ground. The dream had caused him to learn a technique with out training in it, it increased his icy abilities a little bit more but at the moment he could only create three spikes at a time. And those were formed closer to him. It used by stabbing the ground and shooting ice up through it. 200 post give-a-way ability Winter's Blizzard: Toshiro swings his blade many different times and launches many ice waves at his enemies to cause more damage at a faster rate. Though it drains him faster. Non-Sword Techniques: Frost Bite: Toshiro concentrates the spiritual energy within him and is able to channel ice through his hands to freeze a body part of an enemy. Ice Shield: A physical shield created out of ice. The forming of it has to deal with freezing the water droplets in the air to make a physical protection from on coming attacks. Increasing power and energy output, will allow this skills to grow, increasing the size, density, and speed of how it works. This is a new technique he learned after having to freeze a waterfall for 16 hours straight and applying the knowledge of freezing water to make a shield. Bloodline Traits: Dojutsu: (tribute to Basilisk) At a young age, Toshiro learned from his father that his family line of Samurai had many abilities, but none as powerful as the Dojutsu. The ability takes direct eye contact with the user and his enemy(s). If the enemy holds murderous thoughts in his mind, the Dojutsu would turn that into suicidal thoughts and the enemy would turn their blades on one another and fight, or even kill themselves with their own blades. By this point, Toshiro knows how to use the ability, but unlike his father, he's limited to one person at a time. Cold Stare: A modified version of Dojutsu to instead of making his opponents kill themselves or induce suicidal thoughts, the Cold Stare (which still needs direct eye contact), chills the air around the outside of the person and slowly freezes the blood pumping from the heart. Future Abilities: Currently Need Some Added Notes: Transfered Character to: Bud Gaines: Alpha Note from Bud: Character will not change in attitude just has a new owner as of 2/7/2011 Note from Nick: Character will be joint owned by Alpha and Delta. So his fate will be decided by both, not just one. Note 2 from Bud: His fate is already decided. No it isn't Death. It's just a surprise. Note 3 from Bud: NICK! YOU'RE A HOOKER! lol. Note 2 from Nick: NO YOU'RE A HOOKER! lol Note 4 from Bud: NO YOU'RE A HOOKER! We are weird. lol.